In our preliminary experiments, we found that 3H-L-Rhamnose uptake in Aspergillus fumigatus is higher than uptake of 14C-DG while the rest of the sugars were very poorly retained. Our findings were supported with positive autoradiography for L-Rhamnose uptake in infected animals. We synthesized an 18F labeled version of L-Rhamnose and are now testing it in animals infected with aspergillus fumigatus as well as controls and sterile inflammation animal models. We are also investigating other potential ligands for imaging aspergillus as well as candida.